Cartoon mashup: Till all are one
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When the heroes leave Infinity in a golden galactic ship called "The Ark," They get into a tight situation with Megatron and the vilians. This story will involve character from Transformers, Despicable me, Inside out, Incredible's, TMNT 2012, Equestria girls, Loud house, Rabbids invasion, Skylanders, Toy story, Dinotrux, Breadwinners, Buddy Thunderstruck, The Owl house, and more.
1. Epilogue (sting like a bee)

**[WARNING #1: This story is a "Cartoon mashup" version of the game "Transformers: Fall of cybertron"]**

**[Warning #2: The user "John2851 helped me with the first section a little bit.]**

On the surface of the moon, a pair of astronauts were pacing around in front of their little moon base. Suddenly, they thought they saw something gold leaving the orbit of earth.

But after they looked at each other in confusion, they just shrugged it off and continued their pacing.

Inside one of the golden hallways, Optimus Prime and bumblebee were walking side by side down the hallway talking with each other. Margo, Joy, Sunset, rarity, and the Incredible's were walking a short distance behind them listening to their conversation.

Bumblebee: "Optimus I know this was a tough decision, but we can't just leave-

Optimus Prime: "We have no choice bumblebee, the war is lost."

Then the group walked around a corner towards the main control room as Optimus continued.

Optimus Prime: "Leaving our home is the hardest decision I've ever had to make, it's been a long painful war with the villains."

Then Margo walked ahead of the group to speak up for herself.

Margo: "Optimus, Sir, I'm sure we could have tried to last a bit longer with living at the base we already have."

Optimus Prime looked back at Margo while still walking alongside bumblebee.

Optimus Prime: "You're very wise Margo, but this is the only way for us to move on in our war against the villains."

Then as they walked up to a golden circular self-opening door, it opens revealing a bunch of heroes working in the arks main control room. And through the front windows, they could already see the slightly unstable portal. Optimus Prime faced bumblebee and the other heroes who looked back at Optimus pointing towards the portal.

Optimus Prime: "Whatever lies beyond that portal is our best and last hope my friends."

Chapter 1: Epilogue (Sting like a bee)

We open up to the surface of the moon, and a couple astronauts are pacing around the outside of their little NASA base.

Suddenly, they spotted something leaving the atmosphere of earth. It was small and gold from where_ they_ were, and they couldn't really make it out. So they just looked at each other in confusion, and they just shrugged it off and continued their pacing.

That unknown object was actually a golden galactic ship called "The Ark", it steadily headed deeper into space towards an enormous portal. They were gonna head through the portal to build a space base somewhere on the other side.

Inside one of the golden hallways, Optimus Prime and bumblebee were walking side by side down the hallway talking with each other. Margo, Joy, Sunset, rarity, and the Incredible's were walking a short distance behind them listening to their conversation.

Bumblebee: "Optimus I know this was a tough decision, but we can't just leave-

Optimus Prime: "We have no choice bumblebee, the war is lost."

Then the group walked around a corner towards the main control room as Optimus continued.

Optimus Prime: "Leaving our home is the hardest decision I've ever had to make, it's been a long painful war with the villains."

Then Margo walked ahead of the group to speak up for herself.

Margo: "Optimus, Sir, I'm sure we could have tried to last a bit longer with living at the base we already have."

Optimus Prime looked back at Margo while still walking alongside bumblebee.

Optimus Prime: "You're very wise Margo, but this is the only way for us to move on in our war against the villains."

Then as they walked up to a golden circular self-opening door, it opens revealing a bunch of heroes working in the arks main control room. And through the front windows, they could already see the slightly unstable portal. Optimus Prime faced bumblebee and the other heroes who looked back at Optimus pointing towards the portal.

Optimus Prime: "Whatever lies beyond that portal is our best and last hope my friends."

But what none of the heroes on the whole Ark knew was that the villains were following them in the Nemesis.

As Optimus Prime, bumblebee, and the group of heroes watched the other heroes go about their work, elastigirl, Sunset, and rarity were impressed by the rooms structure.

Rarity: "My goodness darlings, have you ever seen anything so perfect?"

Sunset: "Quite the structure for a galactic ship."

Elastigirl: "Gotta say Optimus, you sure know how to plan a space trip."

Optimus Prime just smiled at the comment, then he, bumblebee, Margo, Joy, Sunset, Violet, and dash walked over to the 3 front computers were Ratchet, Lisa, Leo, and twilight were working. Elastigirl sat down at another computer between Lisa and twilight to help them with their part.

Optimus Prime: "Report Lisa."

Lisa: "We're approaching the portal, but we seem to have indicated that it's growing more unstable by every micro-minute."

Twilight: "At this rate, it may close before we even get there."

Leo: "It's okay guys, I'm sure we'll make it. We just-"

Before Leo could continue, the whole computer room darkened a little bit like there was something above them. Then when they looked out through the front windows, they saw the nemesis moving ahead over the ark. while Lisa, Donnie, elastigirl, and twilight All got up from there seats at the computers in slight shock, Sunset, Rarity Margo, violet, dash, and Joy had more fear in their systems.

Ratchet: "By the allspark."

Margo: "What on earth!"

Violet: "Oh my gosh!"

Twilight: "Uhh, O-O-O-Optimus!"

While everyone had feelings mixed with fright and confusion, Optimus Prime knew too well who the ship belonged to.

Optimus Prime:(with hate) "Megatron."

Suddenly, a tow cable quickly extended down towards the ark, crashed through the big far left window, and clamped it's jaws there. Then another one crashed through the opposite window and did the same, and then a few omnidroids and vehicons came scrambling down each cable.**(because the cable chains were big enough for them to run along)**

Optimus Prime: "All hands to combat!"

Bumblebee ran over behind a mid-sized pile of debris, then he pulled out the arm blaster in his right hand and knocked out a vehicon trooper with just 3 shots.

But before he could except it, a third cable came shooting down towards the spot between the other 2 cables…..right in front of bumblebee. The force of the impact sent bumblebee flying backwards and against the back wall, then he collapsed front first onto the floor.

**(Blackout)**

Bumblebee weakly woke up back to consciousness, and he saw ratchet looking over him with Optimus Prime kneeling down behind him.

Ratchet: "Bumblebees, you with us?"

After Bumblebee shook the dizziness from his head, he soon fully recovered from his blurry vision.

Ratchet: "Optimus, he's coming around."

Optimus Prime: "Thank the allspark."

Ratchet: "He's been through worse. His new voice box still works, nothing new there. His energon levels are almost normal."

Then Optimus Prime put his hand on ratchet's shoulder, telling him he had to go take care of something. After ratchet nodded his head in agreement, Optimus walked off to let ratchet do his work. Then ratchet pulled out a small hover drone that shined a small light at bumblebee's face.

Ratchet: "I need to test your optical vision, follow the light."

Then the hover drone hovered back and forth in front of bumblebee's face, and bumblebee moved his head around to follow the light.

Ratchet: "Good, how are your optics now?"

Bumblebee: "Pretty Good, thanks for the help ratchet."

After ratchet helped bumblebee back onto his feet, violet, dash, Margo, and Joy quickly went up to them.

Dash: "Bumblebee, you had us worried for a bit."

Bumblebee: "I'm fine guys, I just-

Then they heard the sound of a small missile blast, then ratchet grew stern.

Ratchet: "There are more villain troopers coming down from the cables, prepare for battle!"

Margo: "won't I need a weapon for this?"

Violet: "Here, try this."

Then violet gave Margo a buzz lightyear Astro blaster.

url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwje-ZrCtMLjAhVIB50JHfyqANgQjhx6BAgBEAM&url=https% .com-Buzz-L-Infinity-Blaster&psig=AOvVaw35MnPjuFwg4k23KLlhtxEY&ust=1563674418488583

Margo: "Sweet!"

Dash: "Let's rock!"

So while everyone spread out to do their part of the fight, Optimus Prime and bumblebee took cover behind a mid-sized computer panel. While bumblebee was shooting his arm blasters at a couple vehicons, Optimus Prime's left hand shifted into a plasma cannon so he could shoot at them as well.

Violet shot one of her force field energy discs at an omnidroid, and it collapsed to the ground.

Ratchet: "Violet, watch your back!"

As violet quickly turned around, there was a vehicon trooper standing right behind her. Then ratchet came up and used his swords to slice the vehicon to pieces.

Meanwhile, an omnidroid was turning it's head around looking for someone to attack. Then out of nowhere, Leo jumped up and sliced it's head off with his katana swords.

Dash was rapidly running back and forth between a few omnidroids, but he was also kicking their bolts out one by one. Then an omnidroid clenched dash in one of it's claws, and was about to take a hit at him.

Rarity: "Hang on dashy boy!"

Rarity clutched her geode crystal, then she spawned a floating diamond the size of a plate. She threw the diamond like a frisbee, and it curved like a boomerang around the omnidroids slicing their heads off. Dash jumped down and gave a thumbs up.

Joy threw a yellow memory orb at a vehicon trooper, then another one at a vehicon that was behind her. She then got down a little bit, and put her hands on her knees while panting to catch her breath.

Suddenly an omnidroid started stomping up to her while pinching it's claws, but Joy still didn't have enough breath to regain her full energy yet. But then Sunset jumped on top of the omnidroid, then she stomped her right foot on it's head and crushed it.

Sunset jumped down, and she stood over by Joy while the omnidroid collapsed and died.

Sunset: "I got your back."

Then sunset and Joy looked around and saw that there were no more villain troopers.

Joy: "Phew, that's showing them."

Optimus Prime: "Megatron won't give up that easily."

Ratchet: "Teletran 1, report damage analysis on all decks."

**Teletran 1: **_"Scanners indicate, multiple villains boarding the ark."_

Elastigirl: "I'm sure the decks cannons will take care of it."

Ratchet: "Yes, but some of us should still-"

Suddenly, a giant holographic image of Megatron's Head emerged above the remaining front computers.

**Megatron: **_"Your precious Ark will never reach that portal Optimus."_

Dash angrily tried to walk up to him, but bumblebee knelt down and put his hand in front of him.

Bumblebee: "It's not worth it."

**Megatron: **_"I will tear your ship apart, piece by piece!"_

After Megatron's head faded away, Lynn came through a circular self-opening door in the back right corner of the room.

Lynn: "Optimus, a bunch of nasties are swarming the engine deck!"

Optimus Prime: "I'm on my way…...Bumblebee, stay and cover the room. Bob and Helen, you 2 come with me."

Elastigirl:(kisses Violet's forehead) "Be strong sweetie."

So after Optimus Prime, Mr. Incredible, and elastigirl went out through the door in the back right corner of the room, bumblebee, Margo, violet, dash, and Joy looked around the room. A couple spots on the walls were faintly sparking, and most of the front computers were destroyed.

Violet: "Well, (nervous chuckle) it could've been worse."

Dash:(crossed arms) "Yeah Vi, this whole ship could be getting blown to pieces which might be happening right now."

Then Sunset and twilight walked over to them.

Sunset: "Hey guys, Ratchet needs you by the computers at the right wall."

Bumblebee: "Sure thing Sunset."

So bumblebee, Margo, violet, dash, and Joy met ratchet by the computer system against the right wall. But once they got there, all the screens (except the one that Ratchet was on)

Ratchet: "By the allspark."

Margo: "What's the problem Ratchet?"

Ratchet: "The entire defense network is down. Without the pulse cannons, Optimus won't stand a chance."

Bumblebee: "Maybe we could go and bring them back online."

Ratchet: "I agree, but the service lift that goes there is damaged. Take this fuse from Teletran 1, it _should_ reactivate the service lift."

Then a cylinder shaped fuse emerged from a container built into the computer system, then bumblebee grabbed it and turned towards Ratchet.

Ratchet: "Good luck bumblebee."

Then bumblebee turned towards Margo, violet, dash, and Joy.

Bumblebee: "Margo and Joy, you 2 come with me."

Joy: "Shouldn't I bring a Weapon too?"

Margo: "Nah, you've already got your memory orbs."

Bumblebee: "Alright, let's move."

Twilight: "We'll watch over the room while you guys are gone."

So bumblebee, Margo, and Joy ran down a hallway entrance at on the left side of the room, and they were ready and willing to get the Ark's defense cannons back online.

As they ran around a corner, they came to another self-opening door. But it was jammed, and the reactivation lever was damaged.

Suddenly, they saw someone trying to open it from the other side.

Bumblebee: "Bulkhead!?"

Bulkhead: "gah! Hurry, I'll hold it open for you!"

After bumblebee, Margo, and Joy quickly ran through, bulkhead let go of the door and was completely out of breath.

Bumblebee: "You should rest here for a bit until you're back in shape."

As bumblebee, Margo, and Joy went further down the hallway, a section of the right side wall got a large hole blasted through it. Then it started acting up as an open airlock.

Joy: "Hang onto something!"

As bumblebee, bulkhead, and Joy each held onto the floor, Margo had to hold onto the bottom rim of Joy's dress. Then a large emergency hatch lowered down over the hole, and the sucking had stopped.

As they all got back on their feet, Joy had to brush her dress a little bit.

Bumblebee: "well That happen. Now let's keep moving."

Then Ratchet was heard through bumblebee's com unit.

_Ratchet: "Megatron will pay for that, they're ripping the Ark apart. You have to hurry to that service lift."_

Bumblebee: "We're working on it Ratchet."

As they continued through the hallway, they arrived in a room with a bunch of tubes going up along the walls. And they all connected to the top of a little valve machine in the middle of the room.

_Ratchet: "bumblebee, replace the fuse and the lift should reactive."_

Bumblebee: "Margo, would you like to do the anors?"

Margo: "Sure."

So when bumblebee gave Margo the fuse, Margo walked over to the machine. The valve for the fuse a couple inches above her head, so she had to reach up to get the fuse in. As she reached up, she carefully placed the fuse in the valve, and then the fuse started spinning in it's spot. Then All the tubes connected to the machine started flowing with energon, and the room started getting brighter.

Bumblebee, Margo, and Joy All beamed with pride at the sight.

Joy: "Whoo-hoo! We have lift off!"

Margo: "That should get the lift up and running again."

Then a gate in the back wall of the room lifted open, and it revealed the inside of the service lift.

Bumblebee: "Let's roll."

As bumblebee, Margo, and Joy stepped inside the lift, they saw some golden safety locks clamped on the back corner conveyor belt pulleys.

Bumblebee: "Okay, Ratchet never said anything about this."

Margo: "I got this one."

Then Margo pulled out the Astro blaster that violet had given her, and she blasted both of the safety locks.

Bumblebee: "Nice work Margo."

So the service lift steadily went up. On their way, they past an open gate. On the other side, they could see a bunch of rabbids messing around with a couple omnidroids. Then as they came past another open gate, they saw Tiger claw shooting his ice pistol towards a few minions.

Soon as they finally reached the top, they were at the start of a short hallway with almost all the walls made entirely of glass. The other end led into the entrance to another room.

Bumblebee:(points to the end of the hallway) "This way."

After bumblebee, Margo, and Joy ran across the hallway, they entered the room to find Jet vac having trouble battling a few vehicon troopers.

Jet vac: "In here comrades, I could use a hand!"

Bumblebee pulled out his arm blasters, and he took out a couple troopers.

After Joy threw a yellow memory orb at a trooper, another one tried shooting at her. But Jet vac pulled out his vacuum blaster and sucked up the laser blasts before they were able to hit joy.

Margo had a firm grip on her Astro blaster, and she took out 3 troopers each with one shot. After she spun her blaster for a couple seconds, she blew at it's shooting valve.

Jet vac: "I'll hold the line here lads, the defense mainframe is just through that door."

Bumblebee: "Thanks Jet vac, we'll take it from here."

But just as Margo opened the door, they spotted a vehicon trooper guarding the controls to the Arks defense cannons. They hid behind the sidewall to to avoid being seen by him.

Bumblebee: "We can't shoot or throw anything, it'll melt that whole panel."

Joy: "So what do you suggest we do?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment, then he slipped a determined grin.

Bumblebee: "Wait here."

So bumblebee quietly came out from behind the wall, and he silently sprinted up behind the vehicon. He pulled a really strong upper-cresting punch against it's back, and it sent the vehicon trooper tumbling through the window behind the console. As bumblebee viewed the area, he turned back towards Margo and Joy.

Bumblebee: "Okay, the area is secured."

As Joy pumped her fist down in a "yes!" jester, she and Margo ran up by bumblebee. Joy fiddled with a few buttons on the console, and they got a view of the arks defense cannons reactivating. Then bumblebee tried speaking to Ratchet through his com unit.

Bumblebee: "Ratchet, you got this?"

_Ratchet: "I sure do bumblebee, now if I could just locate Optimus…..there, he's taking Megatron Head on."_

Suddenly out of nowhere, a tow cable showed up on the other side of the window.

Bumblebee: "Get back!"

The cable smashed through the window, but bumblebee, Margo, and Joy managed to jump back in time. As the cable was getting ready to dart at them again, bumblebee saw an open hatch in the middle of the floor.

Bumblebee: "Quick, down there!"

Just before the cable could touch them, bumblebee, Margo, and Joy jumped down the hatches passageway. They sped directly downwards until they landed in a pitch dark room.

Margo: "Did that cable really have to pick now to strike us like that!?"

Margo's voice almost echoed throughout the room. Then the room started lighting up a bit, and Ratchet spoke through bumblebee's com unit again.

_Ratchet: "Bumblebee, are you there?"_

Bumblebee: "Loud and clear ratchet."

_Ratchet: "Optimus needs your help, he and his guys are having a little difficulty. Change form and roll out."_

So when bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode, his vehicle was a black muscle car with yellow stripes going along its hood, roof, and sides. Bumblebee then opened is doors for Margo and Joy.

Bumblebee: "Quick, hop in!"

Joy: "Whoo-hoo, road trip!"

So once Margo and Joy hopped inside bumblebee, they drove out through the opening gate at the front of the room.

As they drove out across the deck, they drove under a bridge that a giant combiner class decepticon named Bruticus was crossing. He had just finished ripping away a giant panel of the ark's side wall, and tossed it away.

Joy: "Yikes, that guy looks tough."

As they continued driving, they turned right along a really flat surface pathway.

Margo: "lookout bumblebee!"

Bumblebee steadily swerved out of the way just in time, then they sped around a corner.

_Ratchet: "Bumblebee, you're running out of road, you'll have to jump it!"_

Bumblebee: "Hold on!"

After bumblebee jumped the ledge, he skidded across a section of the deck where Leatherhead, Slash, Luna, and luan were staying on guard.

Slash: "Hey guys, Ratchet said you were coming."

Bumblebee:(solutes slash)"At ease Slash."

Then they walked up by Luna and Luan who were standing on guard by another self-opening door.

Luna:(knocks on the door) "Yo open up, we got bumblebee!"

Joy: "Hey, we're here too ya know!"

Luan: "Yeah I guess."

So once the door opened, bumblebee, Luna, luan, Margo, and Joy quickly walked through the hallway. A couple spots on the walls were faintly sparking a little bit.

Luna: "Thank goodness the defense grid is back up, you dudes pulled that off?"

Bumblebee: "Certainly did Luna."

Luan: "Nice, wouldn't stand a chance without them."

Soon they entered a supply room that had a big screen up on the left wall, but it was blurry from the damage. Pinkie pie, applejack, Woody, and Jessie were in the room, applejack was over by a heavily breathing Jessie trying to calm her down, and Woody and pinkie pie were talking with each other.

Pinkie pie: "The Ark can't take much more of this, we'll never make it through that portal thingy!"

Woody: "Calm down pinkie, have faith in Optimus."

Then woody saw bumblebee and the others.

Woody: "Over here bumblebee, fresh supplies!"

Bumblebee, Margo, and Joy went over by woody, and there was a supply of ammo clips on the floor next to him. Margo grabbed one, then she loaded it into her Astro blaster.

Margo: "there, that'll do."

Joy: "Now we're ready to blast some baddies straight back to infinity."

Bumblebee: "Let's roll."

So bumblebee, Margo, and Joy ran out another self-opening door, and they could see Ty, skya, and Ton ton battling a bunch of scraptors. They ran over to them, and they gave Ty and the others a hand.

Ty spoke to bumblebee after knocking a scraptor away with his wrecking ball.

Ty: "Pretty great for you guys to come and help."

Bumblebee smiled at Ty, then he saw Mr. Incredible and elastigirl running up. Bumblebee then got confused.

Bumblebee: "Where's Optimus?"

Elastigirl: "He's just beyond that wall of debris."

Elastigirl pointed at a wall of collapsed debris.

Bumblebee: "I'm going over there to help him."

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of an explosion. Then 2 ginormous busted gears exploded off the deck and out of sight.

Ton ton: "Woah dudes, did you see that!?"

Elastigirl: "The whole engine deck is coming apart!"

Margo: "We need to go help Optimus!"

Bumblebee: "I'm getting to Optimus, you guys stay here."

Joy: "But bumblebee…

Bumblebee: "That's a priority order, understood!?"

Margo and Joy just nervously nodded.

Ty: "We'll cover you!"

So while bumblebee made his way in front of the wall of Debris, he pulled out the pulse rifle he got when he and his friends invaded dark mount. He aimed it at the Debris, and he took a huge blast at it.

he ran through the hole that he made, but it was really smoky wherever he looked.

Bumblebee: "Ratchet, a little help here."

_Ratchet: "I can't see anything, but my scanners say that Optimus should be right on top of you."_

Bumblebee: "Huh, but I don't see-

Before bumblebee could continue, Optimus was thrown at him from out of nowhere. Bumblebee tumbled aside, and he stopped on his front and saw Optimus Prime and Megatron.

Optimus had gotten thrown away by Megatron, and he smashed against the side of the wreckage of a Krang stealth ship. He looked back up at Megatron, and he saw him standing strong and firm with his sword sticking out of the front of his arm cannon.

Optimus Prime grew a determined look in his eyes, then he caused a sword blade to quickly emerge from his wrist.**(it's a smaller version of the blade of his star saber)**

Optimus Prime and Megatron clanged their sword blades against each other. But after they did a forceful duel, Megatron was able to kick Optimus away. Margo and Joy had ran through the hole in the wall of debris that bumblebee had made, and they were just in time to see what Megatron was about to do to Optimus.

Megatron tore off a mega cannon that was attached to the side of the stealth ship wreckage, and he aimed it at Optimus Prime who was just standing up with the bottom left corner of his torso faintly sparking.

Megatron: "This shall do the job."

Optimus Prime: "Even if you destroy me Megatron, others will rise to defeat your tyranny."

Megatron: "Then I'll just have to destroy you all!"

Bumblebee just couldn't let this happen, so he made a decision.

He ran up towards the 2, and he jumped out in front of Megatron who blasted his cannon. But the blast hit bumblebee instead of Optimus, and the 2 tumbled about a yard backwards. Optimus Prime looked up at bumblebee who was laying on his back in front of him, the left side of his chest was partly melted from the blast, and it was faintly sparking small blue sparks.

Optimus Prime: "Bumblebee!"

While Optimus lifted the top half of bumblebee's body up a little bit, Margo and Joy ran up to the other side of him and saw the damage.

Margo:(teary eyed) "(gasp), Bee, no."

Bumblebee's Head was leaning back in an unconscious manner, and The blue lights in his eyes were flickering on and off. Finally….they slowly turned pitch black.

**To be continued.**


	2. Defending the Ark Part 1

But Chapter 2: Defending the Ark. Part 1.

(It opens up to a really good view of most of the world of infinity.)

Optimus Prime's POV.

"Infinity, the home world we heroes have strived to protect from the villains is suffering from the threat of Megatron and his treacherous army of villains. A few years of great battles of good vs evil has caused a large amount of damage to our world, halting it's production of giving peace.

(It switches to Optimus Prime himself standing on the pointy edge of a cliff, and Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Sunset, Twilight, Luz, Eda, and The Incredible's were standing close behind him by his side. Together, they all had a good view of hero headquarters and the land around it.)

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the heroes. We don't know how many of our comrades will escape Megatron's blockade, but I can only be certain of this—just 1 transport is available."

* * *

**(2 weeks before launch)**

One sunny morning, the heroes were working on the construction of a golden galactic ship called "The Ark." The heroes needed to find a new base, and they were gonna use the Ark to do so. It was really hard work, but they were almost done. The Ark was being built somewhere behind hero headquarters, Optimus Prime was standing a ways in front of the base calmly smiling up at the Ark.

While he continued staring up at the Ark, he heard someone trying to contact him through his com unit.

_Wheeljack: "Wheeljack to Optimus Prime, the last of the energon reserves have been transferred into the Ark. Engines are online, and all systems go."_

Optimus Prime: "Nice work Wheeljack.(switches to a new com unit) Donatello, how goes the Arks engine operations?"

Donnie had built a laboratory somewhere behind the base for where the smartest of the heroes worked, and he and a bunch of minions were busy working on different stuff. But unlike the minions, Donnie was busy at the command terminal looking through the Arks blueprints.

Donnie: "Nearly finished Optimus, the minions and I will for sure have all systems powered off and archived by the time we launch."

Optimus Prime: "Excellent."

Just then, Ratchet, Sunset, Twilight, Luz, Eda, King, Gru, Lucy, and Dru came out through the front doors of the base. Ratchet was looking at a piece of blueprints for the Ark, and he seemed rather pleased about it.

Ratchet: "Optimus, it would seem that the Arks engine systems are as fit as a fiddle."

Luz: "With _this _doctor around, _nothing _is impossible!"

After hearing that snazzy comment, Ratchet just grins and uses his left knuckles to polish the side of his chest.

Twilight: "Sunset and I also just finished installing the last few golden panels around the booster section, and Sunset did a great job at polishing them."

Sunset:(Elbows Twilight) "Oh stop."

Lucy: "So Optimus, what's next?"

Optimus Prime: "All we have left is to make sure all of it's defense systems are fully functional."

Twilight: "Oh, Gru and I will get on that right away."

Optimus Prime: "Good, I'll stop by to inspect your work momentarily…(looks back up at the Ark)..but first…."

Suddenly, the group saw a missile shoot itself at the Ark. Luckily, the Arks shields protected it. Then a bunch of red lasers started shooting towards the group and the base, Optimus Prime looked outwards to see where the laser blasts were coming from.

In the distance, he sees Megatron standing confidently in front of a bunch of Vehicons and triceraton soldiers. Soundwave, Amity, Syndrome, Zurg, Kaos, Bebop, and Rocksteady were standing nearby, and they all had evil looks on their faces.

Megatron: "It's over Optimus, that pathetic ship of yours will never leave this planet!"

After that, some of the Vehicons and Triceraton soldiers started charging towards the base. Optimus Prime glared firmly at Megatron, then he turned towards the rest of the group.

Optimus Prime: "Sunset, Twilight, and Luz, you 3 stay with me! The rest of you, hold of those villains!"

So Eda and King flew off on Eda's owl staff, and Gru, Lucy, and Dru ran off to their battle stations.

Luz: "So Optimus, why do you want us to stay with you?"

Optimus Prime: "Because we have to go help the other heroes with protecting the base from the back."

As if on cue, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz looked up and saw a fleet of Vehicon flyers in their jet forms flying towards the back of the base.

Luz: "Oh, I see your point."

Just then, Ratchet came up while looking through the computer screen on his right arm.

Ratchet: "Optimus, Willow and Gus just reported that a group of villains have just attacked the back right exit of the base!"

Optimus Prime: "The back right exit?...That was Grimlock's post!"

Rachet: "Yeah, Willow and Gus said he disappeared on them behind their backs."

Luz: "Now where could that big lug have run off to!?"

Ratchet: "Willow and Gus said-

Twilight: "Would ya stop telling us what Willow and Gus are saying!?"

Luz: "Hey watch it, those guys are my best friends!"

Sunset: "Alright guys, that's enough! Look, how about we just go and protect the back of the base like Optimus said?"

Twilight: "Oh right,(looks up at Optimus Prime) sorry about that Optimus."

Optimus Prime: "Apology accepted, low let's move."

With that, Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz ran inside the base through the front door. Ratchet gave them a "Scouts honor" salute as they went inside, then he ran off to help the others.

Inside the base, Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz were running down the halls towards the back of the base. While still running, Optimus Prime made another call through his com unit.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, have Bulkhead get a defense team ready and meet me in the armory."

_Ratchet: "Will do."_

Twilight: "1 thing is for sure, Megatron's timing is as lousy as ever."

Optimus Prime: "Why didn't Grimlock warn us?"

Sunset: "Yeah, and why would he just abandon his post?"

Soon they ran into the cutting of the hallway that lead to the armory, Bulkhead came running up from the other end of the hall, he was relieved to see Optimus and the others.

Bulkhead: "There you are Optimus, I was looking for Grimlock."

Optimus Prime: "Bulkhead, give me a status update."

As they continued walking down the hallway towards the armory, Bulkhead explained what was happening.

Bulkhead: "Donnie and his gang of minions are trapped inside the nerve center at the south gate, I'm gathering the rescue team."

Optimus Prime: "Count us in."

Luz: "Yeah, finally something I like doing!"

* * *

Before they knew it, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz made it to the doors of the armory. Once the doors opened, most of the walls were coated with the weapons they all made/collected throughout their times. There was even a small table in the back corner, and that too was coated with weapons.

Optimus Prime: "Heroes, gear up. Bulkhead, ready the rescue team."

Bulkhead: "Yes Prime."

While Bulkhead ran off to get the rescue team ready, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz started gearing up for their rescue mission.

Sunset grabbed the blaster known as the Subspacial Endoparticle Disruptor (S.E.P.D), then she also picked up a few 6-point ninja stars.

Twilight grabbed Gru's freeze ray, hoping Gru wouldn't mind. Then when she opened a drawer, she found what looked like 5 plastic marbles. Thinking these would be useful, she filled the marbles with some of her telekinetic fluids and stuffed them into her skirt pocket.

Twilight: "Nice."

Before she walked off, she grabbed 1 of the new infinity shields. The shield was large, silver, and oval shaped with a red outlining, and it had the letters "IN" in bold black in the very middle.

Luz picked up a Falchion sword, then she put a small slip of paper with a symbol for her fire magic on it and went to join the others.

When Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz went over by the back exit, they saw Bulkhead standing by the gate talking with Violet, Dash, Leo, Raph, Lincoln, and Lynn who were ready and raring to save Donnie and the minions. Leo tightly grasped his katana swords while Raph did the same with his sai's, Lynn held an extending punching glove, Lincoln held a toilet plunger, and the others braced for battle. As Bulkhead continued, Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz stood amongst the other few heroes and prepared for battle.

Bulkhead: "Our energon is in short supply, so make every attack count!...ya want the honors Optimus?"

Optimus Prime: "It's your show Bulkhead."

Bulkhead: "Listen up, we got villains right outside this door. When the door opens, we go out _hard_! You will engage the enemy with guns blazing and gears grinding!"

Dash, Lincoln, Lynn, and Luz: "Sir yes Sir!"

Bulkhead: "Hit on 3, 2, 1."

With that, the back door opened and the entire group of heroes charged out through them.

Bulkhead: "Go go go!"

Dash and Lincoln: "CHARGE!"

The heroes soon made it outside, they could see a bunch of vehicons and Krang bots outside the nerve center that Donnie and the minions were inside.

Violet: "Those villains are trying to break into the nerve center!"

Leo: "No worries, we got this!"

Suddenly, the vehicons and Krang bots spotted the heroes.

Vehicon #2: "Heroes!"

Vehicon: #1: "Stop them!"

With that, the Vehicons and Krang bots started shooting each of their blasters towards the heroes. The heroes quickly tried their best to dodge the blasts, they just _had _to get to the nerve center.

Optimus: "Bulkhead, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz, you're with me. Everyone else, deal with those soldiers!"

Leo: "We're on it Optimus!

Raph:(grasps his sai's) "Let's kick some but!"

While Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz ran around the outside of the field, the other heroes went busy with the Vehicons and Krang bots.

Leo ran towards a couple Krang bots, then he simply sliced them to pieces with his katana swords. A Vehicon suddenly came up behind Leo and was about to blast him, but then Dash jumped up towards it and threw a super strong punch against the side of it's head. The dead Vehicon collapsed to the ground, and Dash jumped down and smiled smoothly at Leo.

Leo: "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz were almost to the front door to the nerve center. Suddenly, 3 Vehicons spotted them and blocked their way. As they started shooting their blasters, Twilight managed to block some of them with her infinity shield.

Luz: "I got this guys!"

Luz grasped her sword and charged at the Vehicons, then she slapped the symbol on her sword causing the blade to light into flames. She took a strong slash with her sword, and a wave of fire blasted itself against the Vehicons knocking them down immediately.

Luz: "Wow, I love this thing!"

Sunset: "Better not get used to it Luz."

Luz just ignored Sunset's comment, then she went with the others over to the front door of the nerve center. But when they got there, they saw that the villains had planted a time bomb on the front of the door.

Bulkhead: "This time bomb is still live."

Optimus Prime: "We need to remove it, carefully."

Luz: "Are you saying we're not careful!?"

Twilight: "Easy Luz, I'm sure he doesn't mean that at all."

Suddenly, a few more lasers shot at them again. But this time, they were coming from back out in the battle field. Leo, Violet, and Lynn came running up, and they looked slightly exhausted.

Violet: "Guys,(panting) we could use a hand here."

Lynn:(panting) "Yeah, these guys are a bit tougher than we thought."

Bulkhead, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz each felt worried for their friends, but Optimus Prime grew a determined look on his face.

Optimus Prime: "Looks like that time bomb will have to wait, we _must_ help our friends."

Lynn: "Wait, they had a time bomb on that door!?"

Optimus Prime went up in front of the others, then he pulled out his big machine gun. He pulled the trigger and his machine gun fired a bunch of light blue lasers, and the blasts shot down 5 Krang bots and 3 Vehicons at once.

Optimus Prime looked towards the left side of the field, and he saw Dash getting pressed against the ground by another Vehicon trooper trying to step on him. Optimus Prime pointed his left hand towards the Vehicon, and it shapeshifted into a plasma cannon. With 1 hard blast of a light blue laser, he shot down the Vehicon releasing Dash from his predicament.

Dash: "Thanks!"

After Optimus Prime gave a determined nod towards Dash, they suddenly saw a Vehicon running towards them from the right side.

Bulkhead: "I got this one!"

After Bulkhead readied his wrecking ball, he did a strong uppercut move on the Vehicon with it. Once the Vehicon hit the ground, it's head and chest were now dented and crumbled.

Twilight: "Atta boy Bulkhead!"

Just then, a few more laser blasts came at them. But since Violet was right there, she put up a force field that was big enough to cover the whole group.

Violet: "Now that you made that machine gun attack Optimus, I think we can now take it from here."

Sunset: "Thanks Violet."

Bulkhead: "Alright, let's deal with that time bomb."

Optimus Prime and Bulkhead went up to the time bomb on the front door of the nerve center, then they firmly grabbed each side of it. Optimus Prime grabbed the left side, and Bulkhead grabbed the right side.

Optimus Prime: "Alright Bulkhead, on 3. 1, 2, 3."

As Optimus Prime and Bulkhead removed the time bomb, the others braced themselves in case it went off. But lucky for them, it didn't. Realizing it was safe, they all sighed in relief. Bulkhead set the time bomb aside, then the door to the nerve center opened.

Optimus: "Bulkhead, you and the others secure the area and then head over to the Ark. Once you're there, protect it at all cost."

Bulkhead: "Yes Prime."

With that, Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz went through the door to the nerve center. The moment they stepped in the entry hallway, they found Woody and Stealth elf guarding that very section of the hallway.

Woody: "Optimus, Donnie has been waiting for you."

Optimus Prime: "Where is he now?"

Stealth elf: "At the central hub, he's been rewiring things all day."

Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz walked by, then they entered the big main room of the nerve center. There were a bunch of minions working back and forth across the 2 floors of the building, and in the very middle was a thick cylinder pillar coated with holographic blueprints of a bunch of engine parts from the Ark.

Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz walked up a metal 9-step stairway, then they walked left and went along a stretch of high floor. The moment they turned left again, they went down a metal 10-step stairway. Finally, they came up to a metal platform where Donnie was observing some of the blueprints.

Donnie:(turns around) "Oh, there you guys are."

Optimus Prime: "Donatello, report."

Donnie: "We nearly have the nerve center up and running again, but we keep having to get new moleculon fuses."

Sunset: "So does that count as good news or bad news?"

Donnie: "...Somewhere in between."

After hearing those very words, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz all face palmed themselves at the exact same time. But all the same, they still expected that Donnie had more to say.

Donnie: "If it makes you guys feel any better, the Ark is still in good working condition."

With that, Donnie put up a holographic security image of the Ark. To their relief, it really _was _still in tip-top shape. But suddenly, they all saw a large blast of purple fusion take a hit at the Ark.

Luz: "Hold on, what the heck just hit the Ark!?"

Donnie turned the camera to the left a little bit, and he could not believe what he was seeing. Some sort of large electric pulse cannon was charging itself up, then it shot a light purple blast of fusion towards the Ark. Sunset, Twilight, Donnie, and Luz had no idea what it was, but Optimus Prime knew.

Optimus Prime: "Warp cannons."

Donnie:(nervous chuckle) "I see, and it would seem that Megatron and the villains have built 3 of them scattered around the perimeter of the area around the base."

Twilight: "Optimus, we have to find a way to destroy those warp cannons before they destroy the Ark!"

Optimus Prime: "I agree with you Twilight, our future depends on it."

As Donnie continued, he put up some blueprints of some sort of silver battlestation equipped with a bunch of red and dark grey cannons around it. After they looked at it for a few seconds, Donnie also put up some blueprints of a couple large cannons that were _also _part of the station.

Donnie: "There's this battle station somewhere a good distance in the east side of the base, and it has these artillery cannons that we can use _against_ Megatron's villain forces. I've been trying to get these weapons online, but they're quite old and-

Optimus Prime: "We don't have enough energon."

Donnie: "Yeah, everything we have is fueling the Ark."

Optimus Prime: "Can we spare any of it and still launch?"

Donnie: "It's risky, but it's worth a try. We'll have to manually redirect the power to the artillery guns, but I can't do it from here."

Luz: "No worries D, we got this!"

Sunset: "Yeah, we'll get to that station and ready up those cannons."

Suddenly, almost the entire nerve center shook. To make matters worse, they heard Ty calling some bad news from the back room.

Ty: "Optimus, we've got villains knocking at the door!"

Optimus Prime: "Stay online Donatello, and guide us to the artillery units when we get to that station!"

Donnie: "Roger that Optimus! Some of the villains might _already _be at that station watching over it, but I'm sure you can handle them."

With that, Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz ran down a metal 5-step staircase and into the back room where the back exit was. When they got there, they found Ty, Revit, Skya, Dozer, Applejack, and Fluttershy standing guard and getting ready for battle. Fluttershy was holding a wooden baseball bat with a nail in it, but she still wasn't shaking nervously.

Applejack: "Howdy there fellas, we could really use y'all for this."

Dozer: "About time you got here!"

Luz: "Hey, it only took us 9 seconds to get over here!"

Optimus Prime: "That's enough you 2, prepare for battle."

Suddenly, the heroes spotted the door being cut open by a welding beam. As the beam got closer to the end, Optimus Prime and the other heroes braced for battle. Optimus readied his plasma cannon, Ty slightly swung his wrecking ball, Dozer lowered his blade, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz readied their new weapons, and the others just prepared themselves for anything that was coming.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. When the smoke cleared, a bunch of Krang bots, purple minions, and omnidroids were gathered outside and already starting their battle.

Applejack: "Heads up!"

Optimus Prime: "Return fire!"

Some of the purple minions ran inside towards the heroes, and some of them were even holding axes and spears. When a couple purple minions jumped onto Dozer's face, Dozer did his best to shake them off before throwing them against the wall.

Luckily for Ty, he managed to simply swing his wrecking ball against another purple minion and whack it back outside causing it to crash into an omnidroid.

When a purple minion with a spear tried attacking Luz, she clashed her flaming sword against the blade of it's spear. After a few clashes, Luz managed to kick the purple minion away and back outside.

A few Krang bots ended up getting inside, but Optimus Prime knocked out all of them with his plasma cannon. Then an omnidroid came inside, but Optimus Prime punched him back out.

A bunch of omnidroids were starting to march towards the door, but Sunset already knew what to do. She pointed the S.E.P.D cannon at the omnidroids, and it blasted a light orange glowing ball of energy at them. When the omnidroids got hit, they all formed into an orange glowing ball of light that slowly started shrinking before it poofed out of sight.

Fluttershy came walking out from behind Sunset, and she seemed pleased that all the villains were gone.

Fluttershy: "Hey, w-we won!"

But unknown to Fluttershy, not quite _all _of the villains had been defeated. Another purple minion was running towards Fluttershy, and she got extremely frightened. But out of a sudden burst of energy, Fluttershy whacked her back on the purple minions head like he was a gopher in a whack-a-mole game. After it's eyes spun all googly, it slowly fell onto it's back.

The heroes took 1 last look at the area, and they saw that _now _all the villains in the area had been defeated.

Optimus Prime: "That's the last of them, good work fellow heroes."

Luz: "Now how about we head to that battle station?"

Suddenly, Optimus Prime felt someone hacking into his com unit. When he answered it, it happened to be Donnie.

_Donnie: "Okay, you should see a perfectly good clearing that leads to the battle station if you look to your left."_

When Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz looked to their left, they saw a good cutting through the rock wall.

Optimus Prime: "Thanks, Donatello, we'll let you know when we've reached the station."

With that, Optimus Prime transformed into his M.A.S.K battle truck form. After waiting for Sunset, Twilight, and Luz to climb in, he drove off down the clearing towards the battle station.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of driving through the cutting, they finally reached the end of it. When Optimus Prime slightly skidded to a stop, he let Sunset, Twilight, and Luz out before transforming back into his robot form.

Sunset: "Alright, now how do we get to that battle station from here?"

Twilight: "Uhh, w-would _that _be it?"

As they looked to where Twilight was pointing, they stared ahead in amazement. The battle station _was_ big and silver, and it had a big dark grey cannon on each of its sides. It also had 2 big upwards missile launchers, 1 on one side and 1 on the other. It had a few red lights around it, but it had 1 _big _red light at the front.

Optimus Prime: "Donatello, we have a visual of the battle station."

_Donnie: "Excellent, now get in there and activate those artillery cannons. There might be some autobot soldiers defending the station, but they'll be able to help you with your mission,"_

Optimus Prime: "Roger that."

With that, Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz made their way down to the battle station. When they arrived, they were surprised to find that there were no villains around the main entrance. They looked at the big bolded word above the main gate, and it read "**METROPLEX**"

Luz: "Who's Metroplex?"

Optimus Prime: "I'm uncertain."

Sunset: "Maybe it's a nickname they gave this station."

Optimus Prime: "We cannot worry about that right now, we have to activate those cannons so that we have a better chance at defending the Ark."

With that, the gate opened and the group made their way inside. The first big hallway was rather dark, and the small lights along the hallway ceiling were a little too dim. As they continued, Twilight and Luz were starting to feel a little nervous.

Luz: "Wow, I was _not _expecting it to be _this _dark in here."

Twilight: "Don't worry Luz, we'll get through this together."

As they continued, they were coming to a dead end. But out of nowhere, the dead end's wall shape shifted and opened a pathway to a longer hallway going around a corner.

Luz: "What the!?"

Optimus Prime: "Donatello, are you controlling this room remotely?"

_Donnie: "No, what do you mean?"_

Optimus Prime: "The room is shifting."

_Donnie: "I _am _noticing a strange power surge somewhere within the battle station, perhaps you can figure out what's causing it while you're there."_

Optimus Prime: "Roger that."

With that, they continued down the extended hallway as it kept shifting into a narrow winding corridor. But when they were coming up to another corner, they spotted something through a bunch of bars in 1 of the walls.

Autobot soldier: "Help us, we need backup-Ahh!"

From what they saw, it looked like it got tackled by an insecticon.

Sunset: "Woah, that looks like trouble."

Luz: "Come on, we gotta go help them!"

The group then ran further down the hallway, but they stopped when they saw an Autobot soldier banging on a window on the other side of the next room. But behind him, a familiar foe was cornering him and then got clawed in the spark.

_Autobot soldier: "Anybody! If anyone can hear me, Starscream is….Ahh!"_

_Starscream: "If anyone can hear _me, _feel free to listen in as I execute your distant friends."_

Optimus Prime: "Starscream."

When Sunset, Twilight, and Luz saw him too, Sunset got so angry that she tightened her fists as she held them in front of her chest. Luz _also _got so angry she pounded her right knuckles against the window…..which wasn't the best idea.

Luz: "Ow Ow Ow Ow, bad idea!"

Optimus Prime: "Let's get up there and help our friends."

When they went up to the entrance to the big room, Optimus Prime busted the door open by punching it down. But the moment they ran inside, an insecticon came out of nowhere and tackled Twilight. The insecticon smashed Twilight against the wall, then it pulled off 1 of it's screechy roars which frightened Twilight immediately.

Sunset: "Twilight!"

Suddenly, 2 more insecticons jumped down from the rooms upper levels in front of Optimus Prime, Sunset, and Luz. But luckily, Optimus Prime ran up to 1 of them and pulled an uppercut at it sending him smashing against the ceiling and falling back down unconscious.

As he turned towards the other one, he pulled out his machine gun and rapidly fired a bunch of blue lasers against its torso. After those shots, the insecticon fell to the floor on his back.

After Optimus Prime grinned under his face gear, he suddenly turned back towards Twilight after hearing another one of her frightened screams. The insecticon holding Twilight was trying to stab at her face, but she leaned her head to the side after each strike.

Sunset: "Hang on, I got this one!"

Sunset once again pulled out the S.E.P.D, then she took a huge blast at the insecticon. When the insecticon got hit, it exploded into pieces. Luckily, Twilight wasn't hurt.

Twilight: "Phew, thanks Sunset."

Optimus Prime: "Alright, let's get to those artillery cannons."

With that, they ran up a 20-step staircase up to the second floor. But when they got to the door in front of them, it was sealed shut.

Optimus Prime: "I'll handle this."

Optimus Prime clamped his fingers in the cracks in between the doors, then he used his super strength to manly open the doors with great force. Sunset, Twilight, and Luz all saw this, they were both shocked and amazed.

Luz: "Wow, those are some mighty strong hands."

Optimus Prime: "There is much you don't know about me Luz."

After cracking his knuckles, Optimus Prime led the other 3 heroes into the next room. But when they stepped inside, they all saw something that completely broke their hearts. There were dead and beaten up bodies of autobot soldiers laying all over the place, and 1 of them was even being held against the wall by a sword that got stabbed in its chest.

Optimus Prime: "No."

_Donnie: "Optimus, what's going on?"_

Optimus Prime: "We couldn't save them."

Sunset: "Yeah, there's dead bodies of autobots all over this room."

_Donnie: "I understand how you guys feel, but you gotta remember the Ark. If we don't protect it, there's no future for any of us."_

Optimus Prime: "You're right Donatello, we're heading to the artillery cannons now."

With that said, they started making their way out the door in the back of the room. But before Twilight went outside, she looked back at the dead bodies of the autobot soldiers. She felt really bad about their loss, but she knew they still had to protect the Ark. After regaining her confidence, she ran outside to catch up with the others.

As they came out through the gate, they were on a large flat surface of 1 side of the battle station. The controls for this first artillery cannon was against the wall near them, but the controls for the other cannon was somewhere on a higher flat surface aways back. But the best part was that they could see the Ark where they were, and it looked like it was still standing.

Optimus Prime: "Donatello we can see the Ark just ahead, thank the matrix it's still standing."

Luz: "And what a surprise, the controls for the first cannon are right over here."

When they looked over at the controls, it was mostly just 1 big lever amongst a console of tiny buttons.

Twilight: "I think we should pull that lever, that might be what activates the first artillery cannon."

Optimus Prime: "My sentiments exactly."

Sunset walked over to the lever, then she gripped the lever with her left hand. With a strong heave, she slowly pulled the lever in a downward motivation. After that, they all started feeling a slight shake within the entire station.

Twilight: "Guys, look!"

When the others looked up to where Twilight was pointing, they saw a massive upwards cannon was being activated at the far top corner of the station.

Optimus Prime: "It appears to be working."

_Donnie: "It is Optimus, you guys just activated the station missile-launching system. Why don't you test it, there's a bunch of villains gathered near the controls to the other cannon."_

Luz: "On it Don!"

With that, they headed over to the edge of the surface they were on. When they got there, they saw a bunch of Vehicons, Krang bots, purple minions, and triceraton soldiers looking up at an enormous hologram of Megatron. Amity was standing amongst them, and it looked like she was holding 1 of the Krang's laser blasters.

Vehicon #1: "Lord Megatron, we've established a perimeter around the neutron gun controls."

_Megatron: "Defend them at all costs!"_

Triceraton soldier #1: "Yes lord Megatron."

_Megatron: "Without those defenses, the heroes will be powerless to stop us from destroying the Ark."_

Triceraton soldier #2: "True, but it seems that someone has already activated the station's missile-launching systems."

_Megatron: "Find whoever activated it and destroy them, don't let them activate the neutron gun!"_

Amity:(reloads her blaster) "Don't worry lord Megatron, my squad and I will make sure those pathetic heroes don't go anywhere _near _those controls."

_Megatron: "Excellent Amity, take some of the Krang bots and head out to the station's entrance. Once you're there, make sure that no more heroes set foot inside to help their friends that activated that first cannon."_

Amity: "Yes lord Megatron."

After the big hologram of Megatron disappeared, then Amity and 6 of the Krang bots ran off towards the main entrance of the station. After Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz stared at the mob of villains, Optimus Prime suddenly got an idea.

Optimus Prime: "I say we call in an artillery strike."

With that said, a small computer screen appeared on the side of Optimus Prime's left arm. He quickly pressed on it, then everyone heard the booming sound of a large missile being fired.

Triceraton soldier #3: "What was that noise?"

Vehicon #2: Incoming!"

Out of nowhere, a large missile smashed down on the mob of villains. The explosion kept going for a few seconds, and it wasn't long before the smoke started clearing. Optimus Prime, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz jumped down, and they felt very pleased with themselves..

Sunset: "Boom, that's what I'm talking about!"

But it seemed that the purple minions were still alive, they were weakly starting to get back on their feet. When they see Optimus Prime and the other 3 heroes, they immediately grow rabid and charged at the heroes.

Twilight: "Watch out!"

Luz: "I got this guys!"

Luz ran towards the purple minions, and she stuck a slip of paper with the symbol for her ice magic on it this time. Once the purple minions got close enough, she clashed her sword against the ground in front of her. A huge block of ice emerged from the ground, and it shot all the purple minions into the sky and out of sight.

Twilight: "Very impressive Luz."

Suddenly, they saw a bunch more Vehicons and Krang bots running out into the area. There were even a few omnidroid soldiers coming out too, Optimus Prime knew this was no time to dilly-dally.

Optimus Prime: "Save the praise for when we get out of this."

After that was said, Optimus Prime once again pulled out his machine gun. He rapidly fired at the villains, and he shot down 5 Krang bots and 4 Vehicons. Suddenly, a missile hit Optimus Prime in the shoulder. When he looked towards where it came from, a pair of rocket-launching omnidroids were shooting missiles at him from the higher level. Optimus Prime started shooting his machine gun at them, but a few Vehicons were running down from the higher level as well.

Optimus Prime: "Get to the neutron gun controls!"

With that, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz ran towards the ledge that the neutron gun controls were on top of while Optimus Prime did his best to cover them. When they reached the bottom of the ledge, they started wondering how they were gonna get up there. In just a few seconds, Luz got an idea.

Luz: "Hang on guys, I'll take care of this!"

Almost without thinking, Luz put another slip of paper with the ice magic symbol on the ground. When she slapped her hand against it, another large block of ice sent them shooting into the air and right onto the surface where the neutron gun controls were.

But when they were there, they saw a bunch of Krang bots guarding the area around the controls.

Krang bot #1: "Halt in the name of Krang!"

Twilight: "Oh I don't think so."

Twilight dug her hand into her skirt pocket, then she pulled out the 5 marbles of her telekinetic fluid in them. She quickly rolled the marbles along the ground towards the Krang bots, and the Krang bots already got confused at this. But before they could figure out what was going on, the marbles exploded into a bunch of glittery mist. The Krang bots started floating into the air, and then they shot out of sight.

Sunset: "Woah Twilight, how did you get those things?"

Twilight: "I just found some plastic marbles in the armory, and I filled them with some of my power fluid."

Luz: "Nice!"

After that, they suddenly ran over to the neutron gun controls. Optimus Prime flew up to the platform with his jet pack, then he landed near the other 3 heroes.

Optimus Prime: "Donatello, we've found the neutron gun controls."

_Donnie: "Excellent Optimus, now let's see if it works."_

With that said, Luz came up to the big lever and pulled it down. Suddenly, they saw a large cannon convert itself into position near their platform.

_Donnie: "Aww come on!"_

Optimus Prime: "Donatello, what's wrong?"

_Donnie: "The targeting systems won't respond, you'll have to fire it manually."_

Optimus Prime: "Don't worry Donatello, we've got this."

_Donnie: "Excellent, I'm opening an access panel now."_

Suddenly, they saw an elevator get opened against the far wall of the surface. They quickly ran inside and started going down, but Optimus started getting a call from someone.

_Wheeljack: "Optimus, this is Wheeljack! The entire villain army is knocking at my door, where is that support!?"_

Optimus Prime: "Hang on old friend!"

Luz: "Wait, every single villain is at the Ark!?"

Twilight: "No no no, I think Wheeljack is just exaggerating."

Before they knew it, they came up beside the neutron guns control booth. They had the best view of the Ark ever, but there were a bunch of villains swarming around the Ark's fueling station.

Optimus Prime: "I'll handle this."

With that, Optimus Prime sat in the cockpit of the cannon controls. The cannon's big shooting valve twisted itself back and forth a bit, then it was ready to be used.

Optimus Prime: "Wheeljack, I've got your range!"

_Wheeljack: "Thanks Optimus, but I don't have the firepower to stop those tank omnidroids!"_

Optimus Prime: "Then you're lucky I do."

Luz: "Hey, we're here too!"

Optimus Prime aimed at his first target at 3 tank omnidroids closing in on a large group of rabbids, then he took a big blast at them. When the smoke down below cleared, the tank omnidroids were crumbled.

Twilight: "Woah, that was a big one!"

Optimus Prime aimed at a few _more _omnidroids and took _another _big blast, they too got crumbled. Suddenly a fleet of Vehicon jets were flying in, but Optimus Prime managed to blast _them _down as well.

Sunset: "Wow Optimus, you're _smoking _these guys!"

_Wheeljack: "Optimus, enemy side bugs coming your way!"_

As he was right, a slight swarm of side bugs came in. Their front legs shifted into blasters, but Optimus Prime wasn't gonna let them shoot. He pointed the neutron gun towards the side bugs, then he took a huge blast at them blowing them to smithereens.

Twilight: "Neutron gun 1, side bugs zippo!"

After Optimus Prime grinned at Twilight's comment, he prepared to fire the neutron gun again. But when he tried to, it wouldn't fire.

Luz: "What's happening?"

Optimus Prime: "Something's wrong, the neutron gun isn't working!"

_Wheeljack: "It isn't what!?"_

Optimus Prime climbed out of the cannons cockpit, he had no idea what was wrong. But when Donnie called through his com unit, what he said disappointed all of them.

_Donnie: "You're out of energon Optimus!"_

Sunset, Twilight, and Luz softly gasped, how could they be out of energon already.

Optimus Prime: "Then we need to find more Donatello, we're heading back to you."

But when they were about to head back through the corridor, the door to it quickly closed catching the group off guard.

Twilight: "What the heck just happened!?"

Optimus Prime: "The door shut…..on its own."

Suddenly, a staircase appeared shifting itself starting down from the edge of the floor they were on. Then it kept going down around the back corner and ended right outside an opened gate. Optimus Prime felt suspicious about this, and Sunset, Twilight, and Luz could already tell this.

Sunset: "I-Is something wrong Optimus?

Optimus Prime: "Wait here, I'm gonna go check it out."

With that, Optimus Prime started making his way down the staircase.

Luz: "Optimus, wait!"

But it was too late, Optimus was already so close to the opened gate at the bottom of the staircase. Before they knew it, he was stepping inside.

_Donnie: "Optimus, you're breaking up! Optimu-_

Once Optimus Prime had disappeared inside the gate, it instantly closed behind him. Sunset, Twilight, and Luz felt worried about him, but she soon grew more confident.

Luz: "We gotta go in after him."

Twilight: "We can't, he told us to wait here."

Luz wanted to go and follow Optimus, but she knew she didn't wanna disobey his orders. But suddenly the gate that closed on its own burst opened, and out came 4 Vehicons and a few purple minions.

Vehicon #1: "You 3, you're coming with us."

Sunset, Twilight, and Luz stared nervously up at the Vehicons, and Luz found the moment to swallow in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was slowly walking through the dark area inside the gate. He then came into a dark room with an open gate at the back end, but that gate suddenly closed by itself as well. Optimus Prime carefully looked all around the dark room he was in, but all the gates in the room (even a rather big one) were closed. But even so, Optimus Prime could still feel a strong power surge within the building. Suddenly, the doors to the biggest gate slowly opened. Optimus Prime went through and carefully jumped down into another room, but all the doors in _that_ room were closed as well.

Optimus Prime: "Whoever you are, I can feel your presence through the matrix."

Suddenly, the door on the right side of the room opened. It led down a dark staircase, but Optimus Prime went down it anyway. As he was about to enter a large dark hallway, a large blinding blue-white light emerged from the back of the room at the end of the hall. As Optimus Prime slowly walked down the hallway and into the room where the blinding light was coming from, he shielded his face by putting his left hand out in front of it.

Optimus Prime: "I ask you…...no, I order you…...help us in this dire time of need."

Suddenly, a lever emerged in the very center of the room. Optimus Prime didn't know what it was for, but he decided to go for it. He slowly pulled the lever downward, but then something extremely strange happened. The walls and ceilings cylinder pipes started shifting back and forth, it sounded like the entire station was transforming.

* * *

Back out by the surface where the neutron gun controls were by, Sunset, Twilight, and Luz were in handcuffs. The group of Vehicons and purple minions that found them were standing around them, but the first one walked up to them while keeping his blaster ready.

Vehicon #1: "I will not ask a second time, where is Optimus Prime?"

Suddenly, there was a faint rumbling noise as the entire station started to shake. Then as unexpected as it was shocking, the surface they were on started to split between the girls and the Vehicons.

Vehicon #2: "Wha-Hey!"

2 of the purple minions tried to get back to the girls, but 1 simply fell into the increasing space between the separating surfaces while the other held onto the edge of the half that the 3 girls were on. The shaking of the station was causing their cuffs to lose their grip, then they ended up falling off as the girls were still both shocked and confused about what was going on.

Luz: "Uhh, what is happening!?"

As the station continued its transformation, a large red light formed on 1 side of it. On 1 big corner, 2 artillery cannons emerged on top of that said corner along with a large dark grey 2-barrel cannon twisting into place on the side. On the other side, the same thing happened all over as 2 purple minions ended up falling down from the vibration. A dark red 2-cylinder artillery cannon emerged somewhere on top of the middle section, along with a few small red light sequences around it.

Amity and a few of the Vehicons were right outside the station staying on guard, but they switched to being focused on the giant station that was shifting itself and grew extremely shocked and dumbfounded.

Amity: "What in the!..."

Another part had shifted into a giant hand, and then the hand suddenly tightened itself as if it was ready for action. But the next thing that happened topped the list, some sort of head rose and emerged itself in between 2 cannons at the very top right before its eyes and an autobot symbol on the right side of its chest glowed bright red.

A giant foot slowly came and stomped down on the ground sending Amity and the Vehicons flying back away from it, but this giant foot was actually part of the battle station that had just transformed into an enormous robot that was as big as 4-5 skyscrapers put together. Once all the transforming was settled, it spoke in a loud and booming voice.

Metroplex: "Metroplex heeds the call of the last Prime!"

The giant robot known as Metroplex opened up its left hand, and there were Sunset, Twilight, and Luz staring in awe up at the giant robot who looked back down at _them_. As they continued staring, Twilight and Luz's jaws dropped in complete shock.

Optimus Prime hovered down next to the girls with his jet pack, then he stood proudly next to them.

Sunset: "O-Optimus, who the h-h-heck is this guy!?"

Optimus Prime: "Easy girls, he's one of us."

Luz: "Uhh g-guys, I think this day just got a whole lot crazier."

After hearing that, the 4 heroes continued looking up at the titan robot who smiled back down at them.

**To be continued.**


End file.
